


The Slash Hackening

by rl4sb4eva



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/rl4sb4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn't like scary movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slash Hackening

"I don't understand why they didn't empty the gun into its head, why go back over and see if it's dead?"

"Because it's a horror movie, Hal, people are idiots in horror movies. Isn't that right, Tom?"

"What? I... Um... What?" 

"Tom, are you ok? You're not scared are you?"

"Well, McNair never let me watch scary films, said they were stupid and why watch made up monsters, when we could hunt real ones. Shit, did you see something move down there?"

"No, Tom, I didn't and you know that they aren't real right? They're funny."

"It weren't very funny when that thing ripped those girls open, oh fuck, Hal, I..."

"Hey calm down, it's ok, we'll get home and you'll forget all about it, ok."

"Ok."  
***

"Tom, it's three am, why are you watching QVC?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh shit, Tom, were we too loud, I'm sorry. I'll just go and tell Hal that..."

"No, it's not that, didn't hear nothing, just couldn't sleep that's all."

"Ok, do you want a glass of water or something?"

"No, I'm good. I'll see you in the morning."  
***

"Tom, what's wrong? That's the fourth customer you've given the wrong things to. What is with you?"

"Sorry, sorry, Hal, I just I've not been sleeping good, and uh. I'll be fine. Just gonna pop to me locker briefly."

"Ok, Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"You would tell me if something was wrong, or if we were keeping you awake, I know Alex isn't the quietest..."

"Please, stop talking. I'm fine, just a few restless nights."

"Ok, we'll talk about it when we get home."

"No, Hal, it's no bother, I'll be fine."

"We'll talk about it when we get home, now go do what you need to and I'll see you back here in a minute, Mr Pritchard needs a new coffee."  
***

"When did you last sleep, Tom?"

"What? I'm fine."

"So you keep saying, but you just fried a slice of birthday cake."

"Oh, oh no. I... I keep having bad dreams, ok, horrible nightmares, if you're gonna laugh can we get it over with?"

"Oh, Tom, I'm not gonna laugh, we're all having bad dreams, we've all been through some terrible things, I mean I died."

"Yeah, but it's not... It's not like that. It's about that film."

"You're having bad dreams about HackerSlash3:TheSlashHackening? Why?"

"Because, I don't like that kind of thing, it's wrong and degrading to women and why did you take me to see it?"

"Because they're funny. Oh sweetie, we won't take you again, I promise."

"Good, thanks."  
***

"Tom, that talk..."

"Oh I had it with Alex, I'm ok, we're gonna watch something funny and she's convinced me it's not real."

"What, I, don't... Do you come with a translation book?"

"No, come on mate, I made dinner."


End file.
